


The Party | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [4]
Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Purple, car, sarahpaulson, wilheminavenable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: What will happen when you find your boss alone in a party of the company?
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/ Reader, Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Party | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

It was the 10th birthday of the Kinnero’s Company, so they were having a party. You were a new assistant, Ms. Venable was your boss. You had a big crush on her but she only despised you, she would yell at you for no reason and even insult you on her worst days.  
You arrived and chatted a bit with the few friends you made, you went to grab a drink and saw the tall woman wearing purple and drinking. Alone. You felt a bit sorry for her and grabbed a drink for you two, since you could see her drink was almost at the end.  
\- Hey, Ms. Venable. Why are you here alone?  
\- You know, Ms. (y/l/n), not a lot of people would enjoy my company.  
\- I would, can I stay with you? – You could see the surprise on her face.  
\- Here, I brought that for you – You handed her the drink before she could answer and she smiled. It was the first time you ever saw Wilhemina Venable smile and probably the last. She had such a beautiful smile.  
She probably smiled at you because she’s drunk, your fool. You were lost in your thoughts, starring at her with a fool expression on your face.  
\- Earth to (y/n). – She snapped her fingers in front of your face and laughed again. Her laughing was so soft, it was the first time she called you by your name.  
\- I’m sorry, It’s just that you- You widened your eyes a bit when perceived what you were saying. – Nothing. – You giggled nervously and looked at the floor.  
\- Oh, I am…?? – She asked in a curious tone.  
\- You’re beautiful, Ms. Venable. – You smiled, still looking down.  
\- I can’t believe I just said that, I’m sorry, Ms. Venable.  
\- Don’t be, you’re beautiful too. – She smiled. – And stop calling me miss, we’re in a party, Wilhemina is ok. – Ok, the alcohol was definitely having effect on her.

You both chatted the whole time. Wilhemina was a wonderful person behind the wall she built around herself, she was funny and very interesting actually. She was getting very touchy and you didn’t know how to react, after all, she was still your boss.  
She pushed a lock of hair of yours behind your ear and you blushed, looking down again. She lifted your chin and you kept looking at each other eyes for some seconds until one of your friends interrupted you.  
\- I better be going, (y/n), it’s late. – She said after he left.  
\- Wait, W-wilhemina, I can give you a lift. I’m also going home.  
\- Oh, if it doesn’t bother you I’ll take it. – She smiled.

You walked towards your car and your keys fell, when you got up you caught Venable looking at your ass.  
\- Like what you see? – You teased.  
\- A lot.  
\- Oh, is that so? – You stepped closer to her. What am I doing?   
\- Oh, yeah.  
\- Wilhemina, I wanna kiss you so badly. Can I kiss you? – You said, starring at her lips.

She answered you by pushing you to your car till your back rested on it. She attacked your lips with hers passionately. You were so wet already. She grabbed your ass while your hands were resting on her neck.  
You broke the kiss to get some air and she attacked your neck.  
\- Hmm, Mina. – You moaned.  
\- Mina, huh? – She whispered on your ear and bit it.  
She kissed you again, even more hungrily.   
\- I’m so wet. Let’s go to my place. – She whispered in your ear.   
You nodded. 

You were driving and Ms. Venable was intensely looking at you.   
\- What’s wrong? – You teased.  
\- Pull the car.  
\- What?  
\- Pull. The. Car. – She ordered with that tone of voice that would always turn you on.  
\- Eager, aren’t we?

In the moment you pulled the car she pushed you into her lap, kissing you hungrily. Your tongues were dancing together and you could feel your center on fire.  
Her hands were grabbing your ass. You were spreading wet kisses on her neck and hearing soft moans escaping her mouth.  
She kissed you once again while taking your dress off, you did the same with her. Both were only in underwear now, mouths never leaving each other.  
She unclasped your bra and grabbed your boobs, kneading them. She slipped her hand until it touched your wet folds.  
\- I see I’ve made quite a mess here.   
Both of you moaned at the feeling and you unclasped her bra. Your breasts were touching while she was rubbing your clit over your ruined panties and you shared one more passionate kiss.  
She slid her hand under it and you did the same with her. Both moaning against each other mouths while rubbing each other clits.   
Venable entered a finger on you and you did the same, both were eager for more so soon there were 3 fingers inside.  
You both were very close, you started rubbing her clit with your thumb and she did the same to you. At that time, you were holding on her shoulder, your faces were very close so you could feel each other’s hot breath.  
She kissed you again and you both reached your orgasm. You fell onto her breasts, head resting on her neck and she hold you while you both tried to recover yourselves.   
Wilhemina licked her fingers clean and softly moaned.  
\- You taste wonderful.   
She started traveling her toes making invisible lines on your back and you smiled.  
\- Wanna go to my place? – She asked.  
\- I definitely do. – You said before kissing her again, softly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open :)  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and give a feedback on the comments.


End file.
